poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fixing Nightstar's wing
This is where Yuna tries to fix the hole in Nightstar's wing in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. is now nighttime and we view Princess Luna, Snowdrop, Nyx, Skyla, and Yuna in the Canterlot library. Princess Luna: And then, he twisted off his wing and swallowed it whole! Nyx: Whoa. Princess Luna: Golden Spear then take a look at the Dragon's eye and could read what he was thinking. "He tasted good." Skyla: What else? Princess Luna: The next day, another Dragon came and took his right arm! Nyx: Isn't it something to think your hoof is inside a dragon so you could still have control of it? Like Potato Head's arms, then you could kill the dragon from the inside. Luna's Royal Guard: It makes me so angry! I'll avenge his arm! I'll tear one off every dragon I see! Skyla: Oh, my. Princess Luna: No, it's the wings you want. If it doesn't have them or has a injured to them, it can't fly away. Then it's as good as dead. Yuna: her mind So that's why that Night Fury doesn't just fly out! Princess Luna: Yuna? Yuna: What? Princess Luna: Is something on your mind? Yuna: Oh no, I'm just fine. Princess Luna: Okay. up Alright, it's time for you foals to head to bed. There's a whole new day ahead. we see Yuna has already left Skyla: Yuna race off Hmm. on Yuna: out her sketchbook and then draws a patch for the hole on the dragon's wing. She then constructs a patch at the cove Yuna: Hey, Nightstar. I brought breakfast, hope you're hungry. out a basket of fish Nightstar: the fish Yuna: Yeah, that's it. Don't mind me. I'll just be over here minding my own business. then takes the patch and begins putting it on the hole in Nightstar's wing Nightstar: her head up as Yuna continues Yuna: Let's see. Nightstar: Yuna putting the patch on Yuna: It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works. Nightstar: [takes off with Yuna literally on her back.] Yuna: 'WHOA!!!!!' then starts to ascend into the sky but then the patch starts to come loose Yuna: her magic to hold it in place Oh my, it's working! [But then, as they fly above the pond in the cove, Nightstar realizes Yuna is on her back and throws her off] '' Yuna:' AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!' then the patch comes off and Nightstar crashes into the pond Yuna: Alright, this is gonna be more tougher than I thought. that day, Yuna constructs a saddle Yuna: Here we are. then returns to the cove playfully runs away from Yuna Yuna: Hey! Come back! now see Yuna riding Nightstar in the saddle but she falls off Yuna: Whoa! Yuna constructs a safety harness for the saddle then see Yuna flying on Nightstar again, but then they get caught in a wind current and they crash, which causes one of the safety hooks to bend Yuna: Oh great. [Then we see Yuna sneaking Nightstar to the shop to remove the connecting cord.] then bumps a bucket and Skyla hears it Skyla: Hm? Yuna: the connecting hook Skyla: Yuna? Is that you? Yuna: gasps Skyla! then comes out the door, making sure to hide Nightstar from sight Yuna: Oh, hey Skyla. Skyla: Are you up to something? they talk, Nightstar sees a crystal sheep Yuna: sheepishly Uh, what are talking about? Skyla: Because you're acting weird-ish. is pulled through the shutter doors. Skyla tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Yuna flying away with Nightstar. Skyla: Huh? Hmm.'''' Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes